Given another chance
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: John and Torrie have been happy together for 1 year sense her divorce, but what happen when John learns that Torrie has seen billy once or twice sense they gotten togther.bad summary,good story
1. Chapter 1

ENJOY and PLEASE review!

Chapter 1: Being together

"Torrie sweetie are you ready yet" John yelled from the bottom of the stairs waiting for his girlfriend Torrie to come out of the bathroom so that they can start driving to the next destination where raw had a live event. I'm coming Torrie yelled back. Torrie and John had been together for almost a whole year and they already lived together. They hooked up 4 months after Torrie divorced Billy.

(Flashback)

Torrie was storming through the hallways backstage at a raw event she really upset and mumming I hate him so much over and over she didn't want to talk to anyone and she couldn't talk to one of her best friends Stacy because she was on smack down and to wrapped up with Randy and Trish was to wrapped up with Marc (Tha trademarc-John's real cousin) in planning their wedding. When she turned the corner she bumped into someone and fell to the ground "watch-it" Torrie said before she got a chance to see who it was. She got up and dusts herself off. "Yo I'm sorry the man said. Torrie recognized the voice and looked up, Oh! John I didn't know it was you Torrie said; That's okay John said looking the lovely Torrie Wilson up and down, John always liked her and her sense of style. Torrie was wearing white long low-rider jeans, a red one-strap top, a golfer hat and her hair was curly, and she had on red high-heel sandals. "What are you lookin at " Torrie asked noticing John looking at her. "Nothing"! John answered quickly and an a little guilty, "You just look amazing" John said with a smile. "Oh! Thank you" Torrie said with a smile; so why are you so cranky today, Torrie frowned its along story, John looked at his watch and said I have time. John and Torrie were always open arms to one another.

So Torrie begin tell John about how she went home on a one-day break and saw Billy Kidman (her husband with another women).

After telling John the whole story Torrie began to let tears fall down her face after trying to let them hold back but she couldn't John could tell she was really hurt, so he gave her a hug. They hugged for a while and when they came out the hug they were face to face and looked in each other eyes then out of nowhere they kissed each other.

And the rest is history!

(End of Flashback)

John was sitting down on the couch he was wearing his usual 3 quarter jeans, a patriots jersey, and a Word life hat. Torrie finally came out of the bathroom she was wearing a strapless pink and white von dutch top and pink long tight low-rider jeans with pink and white Reebok classics and her hair was crinkled with a pink and white von dutch trucker hat.

"Ready" Torrie said coming down the stairs. "Its about time" John replied with an attitude but was being sarcastic. "Shut up" Torrie responded hitting John in the chest playfully.

(One hour later)

John and Torrie was one hour on the road, John was listening to his CD and rapping along while Torrie was text messaging someone on her phone.

"What are you doing" John asked

"Nothing" Torrie responded suspiciously

But John didn't notice as his favorite song on his CD was coming on.

"This is nice" John said happily

"What" Torrie said flipping off her phone for a while?

"Being together" John said with another smile.

"Yeah" Torrie said with a half- hearted smile because she filling guilty because she was talking to someone she should not have been talking too.

"Yeah" Torrie replied again;

"Being Together"!

CHAPTER 2: VERY FAKE


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review

Please if you have any bad things to say about any of my stories please just keep them to yourself. Yes, I can take constructive criticism just I work really hard on my stories and for some of to say you don't like it kind of heart my feelings.

But to make me feel better if you do review just please tell me you like what I'm doing. PLEASE.ENJOY!

Chapter #2: Very Fake

"Torrie" John said, "Are you ever going to get off that cell phone"? "Yeah, in a minute" Torrie shot back with a snotty attitude. John looked at her with a blanked expression "dang, Tor I was just asking a simple question, don't need to be all bitchy about it" he said in a serious tone. Torrie just looked at him.

(A moment of silence cleared the car.)

(Ten minutes later)

John had just pulled into the parking lot at the arena, and Torrie and John still weren't talking to each other. Until, Torrie finally, said something. "John, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I did over react." I'm sorry to he said with a smile.

Torrie then went over to John as they got out the car and gave him a hug and a "passionate" kiss on the lips.

"Come on" John said as him and Torrie entered the arena.

After Torrie signed-in went to see one of her best friends Trish Stratus.

"Hey John"! John turned around as he heard someone call his name, as he turned around to find none other than his best friend Randy Orton. "Yo Randy!", what are you doing here" John asked slapping Randy's hand. "You haven't heard me and and Stacy have just moved back to Raw" Randy said. "That's great" John said,"So how are things going with you and Stacy anyway" John asked. "Great, its going really great Randy replied with his number 1 smile. "What about you and Torrie" Randy asked. "Oh, Torrie and me" John said with a serious and boring tone.

Randy smile soon became a frown.

"Uh-Oh, what's wrong" Randy asked. "Nothing" John said continuing to fill out the sign in sheet. "Look John I known you for 6 years, we go way back, believe me I know when something is bothering you." Randy said looking at John. "Alright I'll tell you John said giving in and finished signing in. "Me and Torrie got into this argument over some stupid BS" John said. "What kind of BS; Randy asked. "I don't know, I just asked her when she was getting off the phone, then she just caught this attitude". John said running out of breath. "Okay, keep going" Randy said. "Okay, then we kinda made up in the parking lot, John replied. "What do you men kinda" Randy asked.

"I mean we apologized and hugged and kiss… But" John said stopping. "But" Randy said listening. "But, the kiss she gave me seemed SO FAKE!" John yelled out loud. Which made people look their way. "Fake," Randy, whispered trying to make John speak quitter.

"Yes, John answered still to loud

VERY FAKE"!


	3. Chapter 3

HERE WE GO, NOW UPDATING GIVING ANOTHER CHANCE

HOPE YOU LIKE IT READ AND REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZ!

**AGAIN THIS IS FOR ALL OF THOSE JOHN CENA AND TORRIE WILSON FANS (J & T 4LYFE)**

CHAPTER #3

"John relax, what are you trying to say" Randy asked his best friend as they were walking to the looker rooms

"I'm saying I think she is cheating on me" John replied looking at Randy as Randy looked at him in shock

(Meanwhile)

"Hello" Torrie called entering the womens locker room

"Torrie" Stacy yelled running up to Torrie giving her a big hug

"Stacy... what are you doing here" Torrie smiling to see one of her good friends

"Oh..me and Randy got traded back" Stacy replied to the shorter diva

"That's great" Torrie said smiling

"Just thenTrish entered the locker room" Trish Stacy replied running to Trish like she ran to Stacy

"Oh hey Stace...gald to you your back, i ran into Randy he told me the great news about you two switching back

"Yeah.. isn't it great" Stacy replied

"Its the best" Trish answered

"Well now that you both are her I wanted to tell you a secret nobody else knows...not even Randy" Stacy replied whispering in a serious tone

"What is it Stacy" Torrie asked concerned

Stacy took a deep breath "I' pregant" Stacy annoced to her two best friends whao were shocked

Torrie and Trish stared up at the long legged diva

"Did you here... I'm pregant" Stacy reapeted waiting for a response

(A moment of silence)

"Oh my GoshStacy that's awesome" Torrie replied hugging the diva

"Yeah...That's great" Trish replied doing the same

"Yeah...well remember don't ell anyone...and leave it up to me to tell Randy" Stacy asked Trish and Torrie

"Yeah...Okay" Trish replied with Torrie

"Well, I am going to go mingle with the others i will talk to you later" Stacy replied leaving the room

"Hey Torrie what's going on" Trish replied to her very best friend not getting a chance to say hey before because of Stacy excitment

"Nothing much...you" Torrie asked back

"Well...Marc and I divorce is final" Trish replied in a crappy voice

"Wow...that explains your dissapointing voice" Torrie replied comfronting the candian

"Torrie why did i have to go and cheat on him with chris jericho" Trish asked with tears in her eyes, "I mean i had it all but that one little phone call changed everything" Trish continued. "First it was a phone call then it was let's meet for coffee, then it was that one kiss which lead me into the direction of his bed, which lead me to a divorce"Trish continued to cry and cry

"Shhhh...sweetie its okay, i am hear for you" Torrie replied

"You know Torrie sometimes i wish i were you... you know loyal to you boyfriend would never cheat on him and is just the number one girlfriend that will always be there fo your one true love" Tish stated while Torrie was thinking of what she was doing to John.

Torrie you are my best friend and i want you to end up happily ever after not like me so i want you to promise me one thing" Trish asked

"...WHAT" Torrie replied snapping out of her daze

"Promise me you will never cheat on John...It will get you no where trust me" Trish made Torrie promise before walking into the bathroom to wipe her face

"I...I...I PROMISE" Torrie stated as Trish left leaving Torrie to her thoughts

Torrie did not want to end up like Trish is she decided she had to make a choice

(Meanwhile)

"John I don't think you should just start jumping to conclusions" Randy told John as they sat on some nearest steps

"I know, I know... But I have this strong feeling that she is "John replied

"Look...I think you should just sit down with Torrie talk to her, ask her out on a real date, and trust me everything will be great" Randy assuered John

John just looked

"Look we have know Torrie for years and as long as we have known her she has never been disloyal, or dishonest" Randy told John

"I guess you are right" John nodded his head in agreement

"And besides, you remember how heart broken Torrie was when she found out Billy cheated on her...why would she just go back and make someone else feel how she felt that day" Randy replied making anpther good point

"Yeah... i guess i was over reacting" John answered as he and Randy walked back in to the locker room

But in his heart John still had the weakest feeling about Torrie, but just ignored it and thought of all the positive things about him and Torrie.

plzzz review!I AM BEGGING ON MY KNEES

WELL, IT SEEMS LIKE TORRIE IS IN THE CLEAR...FOR NOW...AND SHE HAS A CHOICE TO MAKE ON HER SECRET OR HER WHOLE LIFE WITH JOHN...KEEP READING TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT... AND TRISH IN A MESSY DIVORCE WITH MARC I AM HAVING MORE OF THAT IN LATER CHAPTERS.AND I HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE STACY AND RANDY RELATIONSHIP IN A DIFFERENT ANGLE...THEY WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP SO KEEP READING...AND REVIEW!

NEXT CHAPTER: RETHINKING A DESICION.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY, EVERYBODY I THINK THIS IS GOING TO BE A GREAT STORY, MY FRIENDS HELPED ME WRITE IT AND YOU SHOULD EXPECT THE BEST.LOL.**

**WELL, NOT MUCH TO SAY SO I WILL JUST GET RIGHT TO THE STORY SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:**

**CHAPTER #4: CHARISHING YOU**

**(TORRIE AND JOHN)**

**It has been two weeks and Torrie has learned she needs to pick someone and stop playing games with people's hearts **

**"Torrie, are you coming to bed John yelled from the bedroom as he was watching T.V.**

**"Yeah in a minute" Torrie yelled from the downstairs**

**John had decided that he was going to stop questioning Torrie and trust her more**

**Torrie came upstairs and into the bedroom and stared at John**

**"What are you looking at" John replied looking at Torrie**

**"Nothing," Torrie replied smiling, which made John smile too**

**"Why do you sleep like that" Torrie replied walking over to John**

**"Like what" John asked sitting on the edge of the bed**

**"In jeans" Torrie replied standing in between John's legs**

**"I don't know" John replied holding on to Torrie's slim waist**

**John and Torrie looked into each others eyes for awhile**

**"You are so pretty" John replied looking at Torrie smiling**

**Torrie just pulled him in to a slow passionate kiss, Torrie broke the kiss for a second to turn off the light on the nightstand, then continued to kiss... John, leaned back and had Torrie on top of him...Torrie then sat up and took of John's shirt and John took of her skirt, and Torrie then went down and took of John's pants, and John sat up and took off her top...John and Torrie both than rolled over so that John was on top. Torrie began to moan as John was kissing all over her body. John then kissing Torrie on the lips with a lot of passion, and began to go up and down on her...Torrie bit her lower lip and rubbed on John's back. John then rolled off of Torrie out of breath..**

**"I Love You" John replied with his arm on Torrie's stomach**

**"I Love You Too" Torrie replied rolling on top of John**

**"My turn" Torrie replied**

**"Be my guest" John replied smiling and pulling the covers over them **

**(STACY AND RANDY)**

**Stacy is now 1 month pregnant and has still fail to tell Randy, even though has notice that she had been gaining weight...**

**"Okay Stacy tonight is the night, you tell him" Stacy told herself in the mirror "Your first check up is tomorrow, you have to"**

**"Stace" Randy yelled walking in the house**

**"Here we go" Stacy told herself before walking out of the bathroom**

**"Hey baby" Randy replied seeing Stacy walk down the stairs**

**"Hey" Stacy replied hugging Randy**

**"Um...Baby I need to tell you something" Stacy replied nervously**

**"What's up," Randy said sitting on a couch**

**"Um...Well, you know how you said I have been gaining weight lately" Stacy asked grabbing Randy's hand**

**"Ye...ah" Randy hesitated**

**"Well, it's not because of me eating, its because I'm" Stacy started**

**"You're what" Randy asked**

**"Never mind" Stacy replied**

**"You're pregnant" Randy asked as Stacy started to walk**

**Stacy turned around**

**"You know" Stacy asked**

**"I knew from the beginning when I saw a pregnancy test that read positive in the bathroom garbage" Randy replied walking up to Stacy "I just wanted you to come to me"**

**"Randy I'm sorry" Stacy apologized**

**"Stace don't apologize, I love you" Randy replied "We're in this together" Randy assured Stacy, and then kissed her...**

**"Thank you" Stacy replied**

"**No thank you" Randy corrected "You are giving me a beautiful son or daughter, and I never want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me, okay"**

"**Okay" Stacy smiled "Come on let's go to bed" Stacy said as her and Randy went in the bedroom to enjoy a nights sleep**

**(12:00 midnight)**

**Torrie was sitting in bed thinking of what she was doing to John, she smiled at the fact that she had finally realized he was the one she wanted to be with and it absolutely killed her that she is keeping a secret from him, but she knew she had to let Billy go and as soon as possible.**

**Torrie was in a daze when her phone ranged. Torrie jumped and looked at the phone that read Billy, Torrie took the phone and slowly crept downstairs hoping John wouldn't wake up.**

"**Hello" Torrie answered**

"**Hey baby I knew you were up" Billy said**

"**Billy I have to talk to you" Torrie said trying to end it quick**

"**What, you miss me as much as I miss you"**

"**No, I mean yes… I mean no" Torrie replied couldn't think of what to say to him "Billy look" Torrie tried to say but was interrupted**

"**No Tor wait, when we divorced I felt horrible I lost the most important person in my life and I know I shouldn't have cheated on you with dawn marie but I did and if I could change back time I would because I love you more than anything, and I didn't realized that until you were gone" Now what were you going to say" Billy finished**

**Torrie paused and thought an out what Billy just said**

"**Torrie are you there"**

"**Yeah I'm here" Torrie replied in a soft voice**

"**What were you going to tell me" Billy asked**

"**Nothing it's just that" Torrie hesitated "I love you too" Torrie replied with a little smile**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED THEM.LOL**

**OH WOW WHAT IS TORRIE DOING IS SHE GIVING UP JOHN FOR BILLY…AND STACY AND RANDY FINALLY TALKED ABOUT THE PREGANACY THAT THEY BOTH TRIED TO KEEP A SECRET FORM ONE ANOTHER.LOL**

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER 5; TELLING IT TO YOU STRAIGHT**

**Randy and Stacy talk more about the pregnancy and have tons of disagreements and Torrie thinks about letting Billy backing her life.**


	5. Chapter 5

HEY EVERYBODY, I AM HERE TO UPDATE, IT PROBABLY WON'T BE LONG BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY KNOW MYSELF WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY BUT, I WILL TRY NOT TO LET EVERYBODY DOWN.LOL!!!

CHAPTER #5: TELLING IT TO YOU STRAIGHT

"No wait what am I doing" Torrie said softly to herself

"What was that?" Billy asked not understanding what she had said

"Huh? Oh…nothing…Billy we need to see each other…in person"

"I totally agree…We could meet at the Holiday Inn Friday, I will get a room for us"

"No…ummm, I was thinking more on the lines of like a coffee shop or something and maybe a little sooner"

"Oh…Okay it's a new coffee shop over here called Karen's its open 24 hours, we could maybe meet now"

Torrie looked at her watch which read 12:30 midnight….Ummm…okay I will be there" Torrie replied before hanging up the phone and quietly getting her coat and leaving the house

(Meanwhile)

"RANDY! RANDYYYYYYY" Stacy wined

"WHAT" Randy asked getting a little agitated

"Who are you getting abgry with…remember I am carrying your child, you did this to me, so if you want to get mad get mad at yourself" Stacy replied with an attitude of a teenager

"Fine, Fine…What do you want Stacy" Randy asked letting what Stacy just said go

"I just want to be loved" Stacy repied starting to cry

Randy rolled his eyes "Mood swings" Randy said to himself shaking his head "I can't do thins for nine months"

"Could you run and get me some ice cream"

"Stace its 1:00 in the morning"

"So"

Randy sighed

"PLEASEEEE!" Stacy begged

"Fine" I'll go" Randy replied getting out of bed "I liked it better when you tried to keep this pregnancy thing from me" Randy made one last remark before leaving

"Torrie I'm over here" Torrie heard somebody yell as she walked into Karen's

Torrie put on a weak smile "Hey Billy"

"Hey Tor, long time, no see" Billy tried to kiss Torrie but she pulled back and gave him a hug Wow you look incredible even though you are in your pajamas" Billy replied with a smile as Torrie let out a little laughed

Torrie shook her head "These past couple of weeks has been crazy…Let me tell you I was so shocked when you called me three weeks ago…why did you call me"

"Well, we had been divorced for almost two years, so I decided to give you a call, you know see what you were up too…see if I could win your trust back…at that time maybe not as a boyfriend but as a friend, but know.."

"Billy no… I asked here because, I want too tell you that I have a…Well you see I kind of have somebody in my life right now"

"John Cena" Billy said a little disappointed

"Yeah, how did you know?

"Well, it's all over the internet, it's kind of hard to miss"

"Wait, I don't get it if you knew I had a boyfriend why did you call me"

"I don't get it if you had a boyfriend, why did you pick up the phone…and I don't get it not even an hour ago you said that you loved me"

Torrie looked down

"Torrie you have to admit you still have it for me, and I know I still have it for you…You and Cena have been dating for how long…one year that does not even compare the stuff we been through the five years we were together and it never will, no matter how long you two will be together"

Torrie just stared

"Torrie face it, it's obvious that you don't have deep feelings for him…"

Torrie folded her arms and rolled her eyes

"Torrie look me in my eyes and tell me you have feelings for this man…you do that one thing and I promise if you want me gone, I am gone we will let our little conversations and get together stay between us, but you have to tell me that one thing"

"How can you say that… I care about John more than anything?"

"Yeah, you do care about him…But my question was do you have feelings for him"

"Billy" Torrie replied grabbing Billy's face and starring into his eyes "This is hard because you were my first but that's over now and it kills me to say I don't want to go back, I always want to go forward and I can stringy say that I AM IN LOVE WITH JOHN CENA AND I HAVE SO MANY STRONG FEELINGS FOR HIM"

Torrie could feel tears forming in her eyes because, this was so hard for her to do…For the first time ever she could truly say that she had strong feelings for John

"Well, I hope you start acting like it" Billy said knowing that he had to let Torrie go "Give me a hug…I wish you two the best" Billy replied rolling his eyes and hugging Torrie

"TORRIE" Torrie heard a familiar voice call her name

Torrie broke from the hug and turned around the man she saw mad her heart drop "Randy…"

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THIS.LOL…LIKE ALWAYS!!!

BUT NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE LONGER,

I THOUGHT ABOUT LEAVING YALL WITH NO NAME SO YOU GUYS CAN GUESS OR WONDER WHO IT WAS, BUT I AIN'T GONNA DO YALL LIKE THAT…LOL…

WOW, TORRIE KNOWS WHO SHE WANTS…FINALLY…BUT, I GOT A FEELING THE DRAMA IS NOT OVER…IN FACT ITS FAR FROM OVER…WILL RANDY TELL JOHN OR WILL TORRIE CONVINCE HIM TO KEEP IT A SECRET…BUT RANDY IS JOHN'S BEST FRIEND…AND RANDY ALREADY HAS ENOUGH PROBLEMS AT HOME WITH STACY'S PRENANCY AND HER MOOD SWINGS WHICH HE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH FOR NINE MONTHS…GOOD LUCK…LOL.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**TO ALL MY NO ONE'S SAFE, RIGHT NOW AND SORORITY GIRLS FAN I AM TRYING MY HAREST TO NOT LET YALL DOWN, BECAUSE I AM SO STUCK WITH THOSE STORIES SO I ASK THAT YOU GUYS PLEASE BE PATIENT AND GIVE ME SOME TIME, I WILL HAVE YALL PROBABLY BY THE END OF THE WEEK, SO HOPEFULLY NOT THAT LONG.**

**OKAY, I AM FINALLY UPDATING THIS….I KNOW.LOL…PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**CHAPTER #4: SEEING YOU, TELLING HIM**

"**Randy what are you doing here?" Torrie asked with a guilty facial expression**

"**I'm getting Stacy some ice cream…what are you doing here?" Randy replied **

"**Well…um, I was just…" Torrie tried to explain**

"**Let me rephrase that what you doing here with him" Randy asked looking at Billy**

"**Randy you remember Billy Kidman?" Torrie asked as Randy just stared him up and down**

"**Torrie, I am going to leave, I guess I'll see you when I see you" Billy replied seeing the looks he was getting from Randy**

"**Which will not be any time soon" Randy yelled as Billy walked out **

"**Randy" Torrie yelled**

"**Don't randy me…Torrie how could you cheat on John" Randy continuously yelled "Especially with him, a guy john had to literally rescue you from"**

"**I didn't cheat"**

"**Torrie you are with some guy, 12:30 in the middle of the night, a perfect time for cheating" Randy objected as Torrie just stared "Does John know?" **

"**Not exactly" Torrie replied looking down**

"**Well he will tomorrow when I see him" Randy assured**

"**No Randy you can't" Torrie objected **

"**I can and I will" Randy yelled**

"**No you don't know everything" Torrie told trying to get him to change his mind**

"**I am not going to tell him what I know; I will just tell him what I saw"**

"**No please" Torrrie replied tearing up**

**Randy sighed "Torrie I have no choice, John is my best friend… the only advice I have for you is tell him before I do, better coming from you then me" Randy replied before leaving, a Torrie who was all out of choices.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! SORRY FOR THE SHORTAGE**

**I HOPED YOU LIKED IT; PLEASE KEEP READING TO FIND IF TORRIE IS GOING TO TELL BEFORE RANDY…**

**NEXT CHAPTER: CAN'T HOLD IT IN: JOHN FINDS OUT ABOUT TORRIE'S AFFAIR, BUT FROM WHO?**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY EVERY BODY GUESS WHO'S BACK…LOL…I KNOW SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE QUITE UPSET WITH ME AND I CAN'T BLAME YOU, I LEFT YA'LL HANGIN FOR A WHOLE YEAR AND I'M SORRY. I'VE BEEN SO TIED UP, WITH SCHOOL, AND EXTRA THINGS IN MY LIFE BUT I'M BACK! **

**BUT BEFORE I CONTINUE MY STORIES I HAVE A QUESTION FOR EVERYONE. WHO ALL IS STILL INTRESTED IN THEM? I WOULD LOVE TO CONTINUE WRITING FOR YOU ALL BUT IF NOBODY'S INTRESTED THEN, I WON'T DO IT.**

**SO PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR A PERSONAL REPLY OR E-MAIL FOR THIS STORY AND OTHERS TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD READ IT IF I CONTINUE TO WRITE!! PLEASE BE HONEST!!**

**LUV YALL,**

**P.S. THE STORIES THAT GETS MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE SO PLEASE TELL A FRIEND TO TELL A FRIEND.LOL…**


End file.
